


The Fallout of Carnage

by hunterscoffee



Category: Carnage (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterscoffee/pseuds/hunterscoffee
Summary: Thrown into Carnage's prison to die only to become his perfect host, you try to build your life anew whilst running from authorities.
Relationships: Carnage Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

They drag yet another dead body out of the observation room. You can only stare in horror at it, life had been sucked out of it and it was hideous, still, you could not drag your eyes away. The guard behind you shoves you forward with his M16 and you have to force your limbs to move. You subconsciously pulled your ratty clothes around yourself, but still, they barely covered your body and you shivered with fear. They hadn’t even bothered to dress you in something substantial before shoving you into the observation room. The guard kicks the back of your leg with unneeded brutality and you fall to the ground. You push away tears, but they lined your eyes anyway as you struggle to get up. You were going to die, you knew it between the armed guards and the monster in his glass cage, you had no chance. The man kicked you again, this time forward and into the room.

Scientists with clipboards watched your every move, seeming not to care about the horrors happening. You couldn’t think, your brain was in full fight or flight mode, though you could do neither so in a hurry to get to non-existing safety you scrambled along the wall, trying to get as far away from it as possible. A man used a contraption to shock the goo towards you, it seemed to shriek and hiss. You had one clear thought then,  _ it was sentient _ . Then your blood ran cold and your breath caught as it flung itself at you and the red goo engulfed you. You tried to scream, but nothing came out. Your body began to spasm and shake as it submerged itself in your skin. You could feel it in your head. Then suddenly it all stopped and you fell into a fit of coughs, blood splattering your hand as your chest heaved. 

“What have you done to me.” You whispered.

**I have cured you.**

You whipped your head around wildly trying to find the source of the voice. Your head felt like it was splitting.

“You’ve poisoned me.” You whispered again, not being able to raise your voice.

**We are one now. You are no longer sick.**

"How did you know I was sick."

**I am you. We are one.**

"What are you? Where are you?" You shivered, suddenly cold. The goo had disappeared. It was in you. 

**We are Carnage.**

"We?" You stood walking to the window. Then it dawned on you, you weren't in control of your body. 

**Yes. We.**

Your body pushed its hands against the glass with a strength you had never had. The glass shattered. 

**And we are free now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2, and I'm working on numero tres.

The glass shattered beneath your palm. You had no control over your body, you couldn't think, all you could do was be scared. The goo seeped out of your skin and covered you entirely until your body was unrecognisable, just a silhouette of what it had been. Everyone in the room now felt what you had when they shoved you into this thing’s cage. The guards' composure returned as they remembered what they were paid to do, they turned their weapons on you. You heard them cock, the bullet enter the chamber and then the gun go off. You prepared from death, just like you did before they shoved you in the cage but the bullets ricocheted off of the goo. Screams and whimpers filled the room as the bullets bounced around the room, concrete wasn’t the best place to fire a gun. The bullets went from one object to the next until they buried themselves in plastic, flesh or some other material. A few screams stopped as the bullets ripped through their necks and heads, others just got louder as the bullets grazed or sliced through their legs and arms. The screams made your ears ring, you could hear everything, see everything, feel everything. Whatever this thing was, it had enhanced your senses. 

You were filled with so much anger, some of it yours, some of it belonging to the thing in your head. Your head snapped to where the guards stood, the goo moved your legs forward in a predatorial stalk, each stride filled the guards with more and more fear. The man who had shoved you into the cage dropped his gun, a wet stain blossomed in his crotch. If you weren’t so scared and angry yourself you would have laughed at the turn of tables. In a split second your hand shot forward and grabbed his neck. You didn’t want to admit it to yourself nor would you ever, but you enjoyed the vigilantism of it. The man squirmed grasping at the hand on his neck, trying to relieve some of the pressure so he could breathe, but the monster in you wouldn’t allow it. Your other hand rocketed forward, through his chest, then twisted around in it until it grasped his heart. If anyone could see them, your eyes widened as your hand emerged holding the man’s still-beating heart. With a violent tug, any remaining vein or arteries connected to it broke and you dropped the heart to the ground. Just when you thought it was over, the thing lifted your leg at the knee and brought your foot down on the heart, if the ground could shake at that it would have. The heart squished under your foot until it was no more than jam. Your heart was beating fast, pure adrenaline flowed through your veins until you no longer felt scared, just high on your own hormones.

A tongue that did not belong to you snuck out from your mouth and licked teeth that were as sharp as needles. Anyone who was still alive tried not to whimper with hands over their mouths and tears in their eyes. Satisfied with the revenge it had dished the thing willed your legs to move forward and out of the room. The next room was just like the last, save for the dead bodies and observation room. Rage, yet again filled his, or your mind. The room was a laboratory and the same sickly white as the observation room. The monster flung out an arm and pushed everything on one of the desks to the floor, things shattered when they hit the floor. This was blind rage, purely instinctive. It didn’t stop until everything in the room was in pieces. He had thrown chairs at the wall, ripped expensive science equipment in half and was close to pissing on all of it in disrespect.

Outside of the lab was a large lobby and the exact sickly white colour as everything in the compound. Instead of using the door, Carnage walked out through the glass, shattering as he pushed through. When it was a significant distance away from the compound it submerged itself back into your body and you dropped to the ground panting. Saliva filled your mouth and before you could do anything you were heaving up the little food in your stomach. This time you didn’t hold back the tears that filled your eyes, you let them flow as you sobbed quietly. In the distance, sirens were growing louder. Someone must have called 911 either when they saw the destruction or from inside, bleeding out. Thunder cracked in the night sky above you and you jumped in fear, every sound had you on high alert, another wonderful side effect of the monster in you. A cold breeze swept past you as the rain began to fall from the sky. You had no energy left, all you wanted to do was sleep.

**You're awake.**

You were. It had been no more than three hours, but it was day none the less. Your head rested on a bag of trash, mud-covered your shoes and your whole body ached. 

**I walked while you slept, we needed to leave, sirens were getting loud.**

That might explain the pain in your legs. You pushed yourself up so you could lean against the bags of trash. The air was cold and your breath was steam against it. After a moment you stood, a shelter stood across the street caught your tired eye. It was the safe haven you needed, so you let yourself wonder towards it. 


End file.
